The Legend of The Gold Fem
by Kaze-tan
Summary: Nous sommes dans un monde alternatif, Milo est de sexe féminin. Enfant, sauvée par deux chevaliers d'or, elle tentera de le devenir elle aussi. Mais en essayant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, un homme. Un statu qu'elle tentera d'adopter, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas elle même, et devait se forcer à aller contre ses sentiments, ceux pour l'un de ses confrères.
1. Prologue

Je le dis honnêtement, le but de cette mini fic était de faire un shipping Milo Camus sans entrer dans le Yaoi, car je n'aime pas ça. Le fait que Milo soit officiellement une femme dans Legend of Sanctuary était une occasion en or (ho ho ho). Bien que j'aime assez les design de Legend of Sanctuary, un sacrilège tel que l'armure des Gémeaux est impossible pour moi, les armures sont comme dans la série originale ainsi que le sanctuaire lui même. L'univers de cet fic est une sorte de fusion entre l'original et Legend of Sanctuary. On est dans un univers parallèle quoi (d'autant que l'histoire est différente de l'originale), mais j'ai profité que Milo soit devenu officiellement une femme pour créer cette fiction.

* * *

Le sol était humide, boueux et froid. L'air sentait un mélange de chien mouillé et de sang, une odeur putride et horrible pour une si jeune personne, une odeur qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaître ainsi. Sa respiration était faible, sentant la pluie froide lui tomber sur le visage. Tournant légèrement le visage, ouvrant les yeux, le constat de la situation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Une jeune femme était allongée tout près, la main tendue vers l'enfant. Ses yeux était vide d'expression, ternes, sans vie. L'enfant tourna la tête de l'autre côté, d'autres personnes gisaient sur le sol, inerte dépourvu de vie, certains avaient des blessures qui donnait des hauts de cœur à cet enfant toujours en vie. L'enfant essaya de tendre la main vers la femme tout près, mais ne put bouger. Pleurant en regardant le ciel, plus aucune volonté de vivre ne l'habitait, la meilleure solution était donc de se laisser mourir, plus rien ne retenait cette jeune personne à ce monde. Une voix se fit entendre.

"Il y a un survivant!"

C'était une voix masculine, le bruit des pas rapides se rapprochait. L'enfant senti cette présence autour de lui, ainsi qu'une étrange aura, cet aura lui rappelait le ciel étoilé, ouvrant les yeux, découvrant un jeune homme, le cheveux long et bleu, un regard profondément désolé. Cet homme n'était pas habillé normalement, il portait une armure tout en or. Il l'appelait, entendant mal, sa conscience s'en allant, la seule chose que l'enfant pu dire, ce fut son âge et son nom, articulant difficilement:

"J'... 8 ans... je m'ap... Milo..."

Puis l'enfant perdit connaissance.

L'homme passa ses mains sous le corps de l'enfant puis le porta, sa respiration était faible cependant Milo était toujours en vie. Le jeune homme en rejoint un second, lui aussi dans une armure d'or, cependant sa forme était différente et possédait des ailes. Il avait un arc en main. Il avait les cheveux châtain, ainsi qu'un bandana rouge sur le front.

"C'est le seul survivant? Demanda t-il.  
-Malheureusement oui. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour tous les sauver, mais au moins lui est en vie.  
-Il t'a dit son nom?  
-Milo.  
-Amenons le au sanctuaire, si il est en vie, son destin est de faire de grande chose, je le sent à son cosmos, il est destiné à être des nôtres.  
-C'est ce que je ressent aussi, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est encore en vie."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent de ce champ de bataille. Ils arrivèrent au bas d'une falaise d'où partait un long escalier, où 12 temples étaient répartis.

"Tu penses qu'on devrait l'amener au pope?  
-Attendons plutôt demain, que le gosse se réveille et se remette de ses émotions.  
-Je vais l'emmener avec moi, proposa l'homme au bandana, Aiolia est de son âge, il prendra sans doute moins peur ainsi.  
-Ouais tu as raison, je passerais demain voir comment il va, je vais aller faire le rapport au Grand Pope."

L'homme aux cheveux bleu donna l'enfant à son compagnon, alla en direction de cet immense escalier, tandis que le second s'en éloigna. Il prit un petit chemin sur le côté, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche il arrivait devant une petite maisonnette. Il ouvra doucement la porte, un petit garçon au cheveux blond foncé était allongé sur le canapé, le jeune homme sourit à cette vision, puis alla déposer Milo qu'il portait dans son lit. Il revint dans le salon pour récupérer le petit garçon sur le canapé et le mettre dans la chambre qui était sienne, une fois cela fait il enleva son armure qui se rangea dans une boîte en or, puis il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormi.


	2. Part I - Chapitre 1 - Le Sanctuaire

_**Part I - Chapitre 1 - Le Sanctuaire**_

* * *

Milo commençait à reprendre conscience, n'étant pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements qui étaient moites, et pourtant se trouvant dans quelque chose de confortable. Il se redressa et découvrit la pièce qui l'entourait. Une pièce simple, composée d'une armoire, une commode, un chevet et un lit dans lequel se trouvait Milo. Ses habits étaient poisseux, mais mais c'était les seuls qu'il avait. Milo allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit dans une grande volée, le petit garçon qui habitait cette maison venait de faire irruption en criant:

"Debout Grand frère Aioros! C'est l'heure de mon entraînement!"

Milo resta bouche bée, et le petit garçon aussi, il se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment puis le garçon s'écria:

"Grand frère! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé? T'as rétrécit!  
-Heu... Commença Milo.  
-Doucement Aiolia. Déclara une voix venant du couloir, tu vois bien qu'on a pas la même couleur de cheveux lui et moi."

Aioros venait d'entrer dans la pièce en posant une main sur la tête de son frère, il avait un regard doux et bienveillant.

"Es-tu blessé? Demanda Aioros.  
-Non... Répondit Milo perdu.  
-Tant mieux, hé bien Milo, je te propose d'aller prendre un bain, et changer de vêtements, ceux que tu portes sont tout sale. Aiolia va te prêter les siens.  
-Quoi? Mais nan, je le connais pas d'abord!  
-Aiolia, soit gentil avec lui, ce qu'il a vécu est vraiment tragique."

Milo baissa les yeux en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, mais Milo se ressaisit, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant ces personnes. C'était dur, mais il réussit.

"Bon d'accord. Céda le jeune garçon quittant la pièce en boudant.  
-T'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant, je suis certain que dans quelques minutes il voudra être ton ami. Tu viens, j'ai déjà fait couler le bain."

Milo sorti du lit, ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais réussi à marcher et suivre le jeune homme, en passant dans le couloir, Aiolia lui tendit les vêtements en tournant la tête, Milo le remercia gentiment. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Aioros sorti de la pièce pour que Milo puisse se laver. Après avoir enlever ses vêtements, il se plongea dans le bain, un bain chaud qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Du moins un bien corporel, Milo commença à pleurer, souffrant de la perte de sa famille, des horreurs vu la veille. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit à la volée Milo sursauta essuyant rapidement ses larmes, c'était une nouvelle fois Aiolia, il était nu.

"Haha! Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi?! Hé ben c'est raté!"

Milo se mit à rougir en voyant Aioia nu. Il se mit à courir et se jeta dans le bain, Milo se recroquevilla. Aiolia sorti la tête de l'eau, se rapprocha de son compagnon de bain, tout près en le regardant dans les yeux. Milo se sentait gêné.

"Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge? On est entre garçon!  
-C'est... c'est parce que l'eau est un peu trop chaude.  
-Bah! Tu t'y fera! Regarde j'ai pris un bateau et un sous marin, on joue, ça te changera les idées?  
-D'a... d'accord."

Milo saisit le jouet, puis se mit à jouer avec Aiolia, ce petit garçon tout plein d'énergie. Cependant son léger malaise n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau, c'était tout simplement parce que Milo était une fille. Milo prenait bien soin de cacher ses parties intimes, en gardant toujours une position qui ne permettrait pas à Aiolia de découvrir qu'il était en fait elle. Pourquoi garder ce secret? Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, lui qui était si content de jouer avec un autre garçon, surtout qu'elle s'amusait bien elle aussi, elle avait réussi à oublier momentanément sa souffrance. Elle sentait quelque chose de particulier entre eux, il y avait un feeling, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de joyeuse rigolade, Aioros vint leur dire de sortir. Milo sorti la première de façon à ce qu'Aiolia ne voit que ses fesses puis s'enroula dans une serviette, Aiolia sorti en second, chacun s'essuya, Aiolia sorti nu de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre, Milo en profita pour s'habiller elle aussi.

Arrivée dans le salon, Aioros lui proposa de prendre son petit déjeuner, Milo commença à manger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Milo demanda:

"Je suis où?  
-Tu es au Sanctuaire, enfin un peu plus loin, vu qu'ici c'est chez moi. Expliqua Aioros qui était assis sur le fauteuil.  
-C'est quoi le Sanctuaire?  
-Un endroit super cool où on devient des guerriers super fort! S'exclama Aiolia qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.  
-Le sanctuaire est un lieu Saint où sont regroupés les chevaliers protégeant Athéna.  
-Athéna?  
-Ouin là déesse qui protège la Terre, et en échange de cette protection, hé bien ce sont des chevaliers qui la protègent. Nous sommes réparti en 3 classes, les chevaliers de Bronze, d'Argent et d'Or dont je fais parti. Je suis Aioros du Sagittaire.  
-Moi aussi j'en ferais parti! S'écria Aiolia.  
-On devient plus fort?"

Cela intéressait Milo, elle commençait à avoir une nouvelle volonté de vivre.

"Oui, se battre pour une noble cause et qui nous tient à coeur, nous rend forcément plus fort.  
-Dans ce cas, je veux devenir chevalier.  
-Ouais! S'écria Aiolia. Apprenons ensemble!  
-Tu as du cosmos en toi, c'est cette voie qui t'es destinée, Saga et moi nous l'avons tout de suite senti hier. Mais es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu souhaite? N'est ce pas un peu tôt?  
-Non, je n'ai plus de famille, plus de raison de vivre, devenir chevalier me donne une nouvelle motivation, ainsi que l'opportunité de me venger sur ce que le destin m'a infligé.  
-Je comprend. Nous allons te présenter au grand Pope, lui saura pour quelle armure tu es destiné."

Aioros les laissa finir de manger, puis se leva, prit la boîte dans laquelle était son armure, la mit sur son dos. Puis ils sortirent de la maison, arrivés au pied des marches du sanctuaire, Aiolia commença à bouder.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Milo.  
-Faut monter tout ça..."

Milo regarda les marches et perdit toute motivation, il y en avait énormément, c'était à son sens inhumain de devoir monter autant de marche pour aller voir un homme. Ils commencèrent à monter les marches, ils étaient à peine arriver au premier temple, que Milo commençait à trouver cela interminable. Arrivés dans la troisième fournées de marche, après le second temple, ils virent un homme descendre, portant lui une boîte dorée sur le dos. De long cheveux bleu, un regard doux, ce visage rappellait vaguement quelque chose à Milo.

"Bonjour, j'allais justement voir comment tu allais Milo.  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-Oh excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Fit il en se penchant en avant.  
-C'est lui qui t'as retrouvé hier. Précisa Aioros.  
-Merci... Dit Milo légèrement intimidée.  
-Je vais vous accompagner au grand Pope." Déclara Saga.

Ils montèrent ensemble les marches, Aiolia et Milo n'arrivaient pas à tenir la longueur, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils ralentissaient n'en pouvant plus, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à monter une marche. Ils tentaient de se lancer un défis, de celui qui arriverait à grimper le plus haut, mais cela marchait difficilement. Saga et Aioros se regardèrent, puis chacun porta l'un des enfants, Aioros porta son frère, tandis que Saga prit Milo. Ils traversèrent les temples restant puis arrivèrent à un autre temple, là où était le Grand Pope. Saga et Aioros firent descendre les enfants qu'ils portaient, puis toquèrent à la porte, une voix masculine leur dit d'entrer. Saga ouvrit la porte, Aioros, Aiolia et Milo lui emboîtant le pas.

La salle était vaste, avec plusieurs colonne de marbres, au fond un trône avec assis dessus une personne, un homme visiblement, au cheveux long et vert pâle, il avait une longue toge bleu marine, ornée de quelques décoration rouge et dorées. Il portait un casque qui cachait ses yeux. Un aura bienveillante se dégageait de lui. Aioros et Saga s'agenouillèrent devant lui, tandis que Aiolia et Milo restèrent en retrait.

"Grand Pope, nous vous amenons le survivant dont je vous parlais hier, il s'appelle Milo.  
-Je sens un cosmos en toi jeune enfant.  
-C'est parce que je serais chevalier! Clama Milo.  
-Si vite?  
-Je veux devenir fort. Je veux prendre ma revanche. Dit Milo en se concentrant pour ne pas mettre d'accord.  
-Je comprend, tu es jeune, c'est normal d'être attiré par la puissance. Hé bien tu es ici parmi nous et toujours en vie, c'est qu'il a une raison, celle de devenir chevalier me semble la plus probable, approche toi."

Milo s'exécuta, le Grand Pope se leva, et s'approcha, il lui demanda de lui donner sa main gauche. Le Grand Pope posa la sienne par dessus, Milo senti comme une sorte de décharge électrique dans sa main, puis l'homme enleva doucement sa main, un scorpion translucide d'une brillance dorée et en son centre, il y avait comme des étoiles, des étoiles qui formaient une constellation. Cette forme flottant au dessus de la main de Milo brillait énormément. Au bout de quelques seconde elle disparu.

"Ton destin est de porter l'armure du Scorpion, prend garde, son aiguille empoisonnée pourrait te tuer. Mais tu y arrivera, c'est certain. La brillance de la représentation de la constelation au dessus de ta main, montre à quel point cette armure te souhaite. La dernière fois que j'ai vu une telle brillance, c'était pour ce jeune garçon là.  
-Hé hé, fit Aiolia un peu géné.  
-Vous pouvez me laisser une minute seul avec Milo?  
-Bien sûr Grand Pope."

Saga, Aioros et Aiolia se retirèrent, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

"Pourquoi te fais tu passer pour un garçon?  
-Comment le savez vous?  
-Je suis le Grand Pope de ce Sanctuaire, je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi?  
-C'était pas mon but, mais Aiolia semblait si content d'avoir un camarade, je voulais pas le décevoir en lui disant que j'étais une fille. Puis chevalier c'est pour les garçons, je veux devenir chevalier.  
-Tu sais, les femmes peuvent devenir chevalier aussi, la seule différence c'est qu'elles portent un masque.  
-Non, je veux être fort comme un homme! Quitte à ce que personne ne le sache.  
-Tu t'infliges quelque chose de bien pire qu'être une femme chevalier. Et tu sais des femmes chevaliers, c'est tout aussi redoutable que les hommes.  
-Peut m'importe, je deviendrais un chevalier comme un homme, je serais forte comme un homme. Je serais un homme. Je deviendrais l'homme qui n'a jamais été là pour protéger ma maman.  
-Je suis sûre que tu comprendra un jour l'erreur que tu fais, et l'importance d'être soit même... Cependant je respecte ton choix, deviens la personne que tu souhaite, j'espère que tu ne le regrettera pas. Sache que beaucoup pourrait être blessé en apprenant la vérité.  
-Personne ne le saura jamais! J'en fais la promesse! Tout le monde croit que je suis un garçon, je serais ce garçon.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je te laisse retrouver tes camarades, l'entraînement devrait commencer."

Milo quitta à son tour la pièce, rejoignant les trois autres.


	3. Part I - Chapitre 2 - Aiolia et Milo

_**Part I - Chapitre 2 - Aiolia et Milo**_

* * *

Ils descendirent l'immense escalier, ce qui était autrement plus facile que la montée, surtout pour les deux enfants. Ils se rendirent à une sorte de colisée, une arène où quelques enfants, plus ou moins de leur âge, voir un peu plus vieux attendaient. Ils étaient quatre, quatre garçons. L'un avait les cheveux turquoise, et lisait tranquillement un livre. Le second était le plus petit du lot, avait les cheveux violet clair, au milieu de deux garçons qui se chamaillaient. L'un avait les cheveux bleu clair et un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, tandis que le second avait les cheveux vert foncé et était le plus grand. Le petit au milieu tentait de les calmer mais rien y faisait.

Saga prit celui au cheveux vert, et Aioros le second, les posant chacun d'un côté.

"Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler? Demanda Aioros. C'est tout les jours pareil.  
-C'est lui qui a commencé! Pointa du doigt celui au cheveux bleu clair.  
-Mu, que s'est-il passé? Interrogea Saga.  
-Shura s'est moqué d'Aphrodite parce qu'il disait qu'il deviendrait le plus beau des chevaliers, maître.  
-En même temps c'est ridicule! S'écria le concerné.  
-C'est parce que t'es jaloux, et que tu deviendra jamais aussi beau que moi!"

Saga et Aioros étaient blasés par leur comportement, visiblement habitué à ce que ce soit toujours ainsi. Le garçon qui lisait un bouquin, leva les yeux de son livre, et déclara:

"Vous êtes en retard maîtres.  
-Oui, c'est parce que nous avons présenté notre nouvelle recrue au Grand Pope. Vas-y présente toi." Lança Saga.

Milo était plutôt gênée, entourée de garçon, mais elle prit son courage et déclara.

"Heu... ben je m'appelle Milo.  
-Il y a un truc de bizarre chez toi, fit le garçon au cheveux bleu clair. Tu serais pas une fille?  
-... Bien sur que non! Répondit Milo. T'es bête.  
-Aphrodite, ne soit pas désagréable alors qu'il vient d'arriver.  
-C'est pas grave. Fit Milo.  
-Je suis certain de ce que je dis. Murmura Aphrodite.  
-Moi c'est Mu, fit le plus petit des garçons au cheveux violet clair.  
-Moi je suis Shura, chevalier de la justice! S'exclama le plus grand.  
-Justice mes fesses ouais! Lança Aphrodite.  
-Recommencez pas. Ordonna Aioros.  
-Et moi c'est Camus. Annonça le garçon qui lisait refermant son livre.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrer tous.  
-Bien on va séparer les groupes, Milo, Shura et Camus vous venez avec moi, Aphrodite, Aiolia et Mu vous allez avec Aioros.  
-Nan moi je veux être avec Milo! C'est mon nouveau copain! Se plaignit Aiolia.  
-Tu le verra ce soir. Aller dépêche toi on y va."

Aiolia se mit à bouder, mais sourit quand Milo lui fit un signe de main. Saga emmena le groupe de Milo dans une grotte, mais elle n'était pas naturelle, les parois étaient bien trop lisses pour que ce soit le cas, et surtout des colonnes se dressaient de part et autre du chemin, des torches étaient fixées sur ces colonnes. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce circulaire où se trouvait disposée des boîtes dorées, semblable à celle que Saga portait sur son dos. Ces boîtes étaient au nombre de neuf.

Milo ressentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle, attirée par quelque chose. Elle avança doucement vers l'une des boîte, c'est ça qui l'appelait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, ça l'attirait malgré elle. Elle toucha la boîte dont un Scorpion en relief ornait la face qu'elle avait devant elle. En la touchant la boîte s'ouvrit. Un Scorpion d'or apparu, un scorpion composé uniquement de pièce de métal, une armure décomposée et regroupé en ce totem en forme de Scorpion. Milo voulait en toucher la pointe avant de se faire renverser par Camus. L'aiguille de la queue du Scorpion s'était dirigée droit vers Milo, Camus l'avait protégé.

"Ne soit pas inconscient. Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu n'a aucun entraînement.  
-Je... Désolé."

La boîte se referma sur le scorpion en armure d'or.

"L'armure du Scorpion t'as reconnu comme son porteur, mais tu n'es pas encore apte à la porter, tu n'es pas entraîné, par conséquent elle t'a attaqué, et sa piqûre est mortelle. Expliqua calmement Saga.  
-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Milo en baissant la tête.  
-C'est pas grave, il y a eu plus peur que de mal. Merci Camus pour ta réaction rapide."

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête avant de retourner aux côtés de son maître. Milo était déçue, déçue d'avoir fauté ainsi dès le premier jour, mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir? Son corps avait agit tout seul. Elle était aussi honteuse de cela. Tête baissée pelle revint près de Saga qui commença à expliquer la raison de leur venue. C'est à dire leur faire comprendre l'ampleur du devoir de chevalier, et pourquoi ils porteraient les armures qui se trouvent sous leur yeux. Si certains savaient plus ou moins pourquoi ils étaient là Milo apprenait, celà ne faisait que renforcer son idée de devenir chevalier. Même si leur mission première était de protéger Athéna, ils oeuvraient pour la justice, une paix, beaucoup de grandeur dans leur objectif.

Pour montrer la symbiose entre les armures et les chevaliers, Saga revêtit la sienne. Une certaine puissance se dégageait de lui, une puissance qui les touchait tous. Cela forçait le respect. Admirative, Milo était admirative devant tant de puissance, de grandeur. C'est maintenant qu'allait commencé sa nouvelle vie, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait devenir.

Après la journée d'entraînement, Milo fut raccompagnée par Saga cher Aioros. Les deux frères étaient déjà rentrés. Aioros expliqua à Milo que c'est lui qui s'en occuperait, et l'élèverait, à la plus grand joie d'Aiolia, content d'avoir un frère de son âge. Ce geste de leur part touchait Milo, elle qui n'avait plus rien, ces deux là se proposaient de l'intégrer à sa famille sans même savoir qui elle était réellement, persuadés que c'était un garçon. A cela, Milo ressentait une certaine culpabilité.

Le soir venu au moment d'aller se coucher, elle décida d'aller parler à Aioros. Il était seul dans le salon, tandis que Aiolia était dans sa chambre en train de dormir.

"Que veux tu Milo? Demanda le jeune homme en ayant senti sa présence dans le coin du couloir.  
-Vous m'avez repéré. Dit-elle en allant dans la pièce.  
-Tutoie moi, tu es de la famille maintenant.  
-J'essayerais.  
-Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il y a?  
-Je... je n'est pas été totalement honnête avec vous, je... je ne suis pas... un garçon. Annonça Milo en baissant la tête honteuse.  
-C'est vrai? Oh excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être trompé sur toi, j'étais persuadé que tu en était un.  
-C'est moi qui suis désolée de vous avoir menti.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, nous sommes les premiers à nous être trompé Saga et moi. Aphrodite avait donc raison.  
-Mais... j'aimerais que les autres élèves n'en sache rien, surtout pas Aiolia.  
-Pourquoi cela?  
-Il semble si content d'avoir un nouvel ami, je ne veux pas le décevoir...  
-Oh tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il serait...  
-S'il vous... te plait.  
-Bien, comme tu le souhaite. Je suppose que le Grand Pope est au courant.  
-Oui c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu me parler seul à seul.  
-Je vois, hé bien je respecterais ton choix, j'espère juste qu'un jour tu leur dira. Allez va plutôt dormir, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit."

Milo retourna dans la chambre d'Aioros, qui serait la sienne le temps qu'ils installent un second lit dans la chambre d'Aiolia. Elle s'allongea dans le lit regardant le plafond, pensive. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, jusqu'à devenir des souvenirs, les souvenirs de la vieille au soir. Ce soir là où elle avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle, elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer, se tournant la tête dans le coussin pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, puis elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, elle se redressa les yeux embués de larmes, gonflés. C'était Aiolia.

"Que... qu'est ce qu'il y a Aiolia? Tenta de dire Milo entre deux reniflements.  
-Je t'ai entendu pleurer, du coup je suis venu te voir.  
-Ex... excuse moi... je... je pensais avoir été discret...  
-Tu l'a été. Mais je sais pas... Je l'ai ressenti. Pourquoi tu pleures?  
-Je re... repensais à ma famille et... et..."

Milo fondit à nouveau en larme. Aiolia vint à côté d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras. Aiolia déclara:

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu mon papa et ma maman, grand frère est la seule famille qui me reste. I a été là pour m'aider à surmonter ma peine, et fait toujours du mieux qu'il peut pour être avec moi, malgré son statu de chevalier d'or. Je suis prêt à le partager avec toi pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Tu es de la famille maintenant, on remplacera pas la tienne, mais on fera comme si on était du même sang."

Aiolia avait des paroles qui la touchait énormément, lui qui ne la connaissait que du jour même l'intégrait dans sa famille. Elle continua de pleurer un temps, puis ils finirent par s'endormir tout les deux en même temps. Plusieurs soirs de suite, ils avaient passés la nuit tous les deux Aiolia consolant Milo.


	4. Part I - Chapitre 3 - Amitié

_**Part I - Chapitre 3 - Amitié**_

* * *

Une semaine était passée, ils s'entraînaient tous ensemble du matin jusque 16h le soir, puis après ils avaient le temps libre pour faire ce que bon leur semblait. Milo et Aiolia étaient toujours les premiers à faire les 400 coups, grimper dans les arbres, joué au guerrier, courir partout, parfois embêter Aphrodite, qui se chargeait toujours de dire quelque chose comme "Toi la fille, va jouer ailleurs". Cependant, ce jour là, Milo n'avait pas envie de jouer. Aiolia était avec Mu, elle était donc toute seule. Elle marchait tranquillement quand elle vit Camus assis sous un arbre en train de lire. Intriguée elle s'avança. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit, Camus rompit le silence:

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda Camus sans levé les yeux de son livre.

Froid, c'était là le mot pour le décrire. Sa façon de parler, son attitude, il était froid, Milo se retrouvait elle même à avoir froid, alors que le soleil brillait.

"J'étais juste curieux de savoir ce que tu lisais. J'aime bien lire. Aiolia a plein d'énergie, alors des fois lire au calme c'est bien aussi. Fit Milo en souriant.  
-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dit-il en s'arrêtant dans sa lecture pour lui porter son attention.  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu lis?  
-Le Mythe de Sisyphe d'...  
-Albert Camus! Auteur français si je me souviens bien. Le coupa Milo pour lui montrer que elle aussi, elle s'y connaissait un peu. Ton nom est un hommage à cet auteur je suppose.  
-Exactement, je suis français d'origine.  
-Je vois.. C'est vraiment cool ça! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sceptique.  
-Je sais pas, je trouve ça cool. Ça permet de savoir un peu comment c'est dans d'autre pays et tout.  
-Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps en France, donc je ne connais pas tout mais ça t'intéresse?  
-Oh oui! Beaucoup!"

Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur le visage de Camus, tandis que Milo elle, était très expressive et souriante, elle dégageait une sorte de chaleur humaine, là où Camus était tout l'inverse. Elle était curieuse et voulait en savoir plus sur ce pays, et sur lui par la même occasion. Il était toujours en retrait par rapport aux autres, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était intriguée par lui. Elle était sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu commencer à créer un lien avec.

Un lien qui prit l'ampleur d'une réelle amitié, sincère et profonde. Si elle passait la majorité de son temps avec son frère de cœur Aiolia, Milo en passait beaucoup avec Camus, qui était bien plus posé et calme. Elle en apprenait tous les jours avec lui et c'est ce qu'elle aimait. En plus, il était un jeune garçon, malgré son manque d'expressivité, fidèle avec ses amis. Milo était la, ou du moins le à ses yeux, plus proche de lui. Ce qui surprenait souvent les autres de voir que Camus pouvait créer des liens avec les autres.

Deux ans après l'arrivée de Milo au sanctuaire, de nouveaux enfants étaient arrivés, destinés à porté eux aussi des armures d'or, ils avaient commencé une formation à l'extérieur, auprès de différent maîtres. Mais il y en avait un parmi ces nouveaux que Milo n'aimait pas du tout. Masque de Mort, sa méchanceté ne l'aidait pas.

Milo était en train de jouer avec Aiolia, sous un regard lointain de Camus, qui faisait semblant de lire. Sans faire gaffe elle rentra dans Masque de Mort et en chuta. Son expression la terrifiait. Il respirait la méchanceté à son égard, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. En plus, il était plus âgé qu'elle, et par conséquent, par respect, elle ne lui disait rien.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous? Lança-t-il.  
-Désolé... Je ne t'ai pas vu...  
-Commence pas à t'acharner sur lui! S'écria Aiolia qui n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche.  
-Même pas fichu de se défendre tout seul." Railla Masque de Mort.

Masque de Mort l'intimidait. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, son aura, son expression, mais il l'intimidait. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à lui répondre.

"La tare de notre génération ne peux pas répondre. Ça frappe comme une fillette, ça se tait comme une fillette. C'est à se demander si Aphrodite n'a pas raison sur ton genre, fillette."

Ces paroles la blessait profondément, il n'avait aucune estime d'elle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était une fille, mais la rabaissait par rapport à ce genre. Cette médisance à l'égard des filles la blessait, tout comme le fait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien. Si Aphrodite la traitait de fille, il ne le faisait jamais de façon aussi méprisante.

Ça y'est... elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ses dires et sa méchanceté gratuite. Elle était bien trop sensible, se faisant passer pour un garçon, elle ne devrait pas être touché, et pourtant...

"Ah la fillette ple..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aiolia lui avait mit un crochet du droit d'une force que Milo ne lui connaissait pas. Il était en colère, il ne supportait pas de voir Milo être traitée ainsi.

"Espèce de sale gamin! Je vais t'apprendre à..."

Aiolia lui mit un second coup de poing dans la figure. Masque de Mort se mit à saigner du nez. Milo sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, le froid qui s'en dégageait, elle le savait, c'était Camus. Toujours à l'épauler psychologiquement, là où Aiolia l'épaulait physiquement dans ces situations là. Avec Masque de Mort, Aiolia se montrait toujours très violent, il ne supportait pas la façon dont il traitait son "frère".

"Sale gosse!  
-Je t'interdit de rabaisser Milo ainsi! Il vaut bien plus que toi en temps que futur chevalier!  
-Tu parles, pas avec sa force de frappe digne d'une fillette.  
-C'est le futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion!"

Aiolia et Masque de Mort commencèrent à se battre sérieusement. Aiolia, toujours le premier à la défendre et frapper quiconque la blessait. Camus avait une approche un peu plus différente des choses.

"Tu comptes rester ainsi sans te bouger? C'est à toi de sauver ton honneur, pas à Aiolia. Tu cherches à ce que Masque de Mort ait raison sur toi?"

Cette phrase fit echo dans la tête de Milo, plusieurs fois il lui avait dit de se remuer, de faire des efforts. Cependant, à chaque fois, son intimidation face à Masque de Mort était trop forte. Mais cette fois, Camus était plus dur dans ses propos, plus percutant, il n'était pas là que pour la consoler, mais aussi pour la faire se bouger.

"Tu es comme nous, un futur chevalier d'or."

Oui, comme eux elle apprenait, comme eux elle était destinée à devenir chevalier. Elle serait forte, ou plutôt fort aux yeux des autres. Elle avait un honneur à sauver, le sien.

"Mais... commença-t-elle.  
-Tu veux devenir chevalier?  
-Oui.  
-Alors vas-y. Montre à Masque de Mort, que cette armure tu la méritera. Que tu n'est pas une fillette comme il dit. Mais que tu es toi, Milo futur chevalier du Scorpion. Tu restera un lâche si tu ne l'affronte pas."

Ses phrases étaient dite de manière monotone, et pourtant, Milo avait l'impression de ressentir de l'émotion dedans. Ses yeux leur disait "Vas-y" même si il lui ne donnait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Il l'encourageait à sa façon. A ses propos, elle s'arrêta de pleurer, le regardant admirative. Il avait trouvé les mots juste pour qu'elle se reprenne. Sa motivation était là, elle allait lui montrer à Masque de Mort qu'elle serait un chevalier. Elle senti une étrange force en elle. Un quelque chose qui interpella Masque de Mort entre deux coups de pied que tentait de lui mettre Aiolia. Bien qu'Aiolia mesurait une tête de moins que Masque de Mort, il n'était clairement pas manchot quand il s'agissait de se battre.

"Je..." Commença à dire Milo hésitante.

Elle regarda à nouveau Camus, si il montrait une expression, il serait en train de lui sourire, mais il n'affichait rien. Milo le devinait simplement à son regard d'encouragement. Se dresser contre Masque de Mort impliquerait le fait de se battre. Serait-elle à la hauteur?...

"Milo, soit qui tu sera." Dit Camus à voix basse pour l'encourager.

Pourquoi se braquer? Elle avait juste à le cogner, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Elle était peut être une fille, mais elle serait aussi forte qu'eux. Pas une fillette comme disait Masque de Mort. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle pourrait être un homme aux yeux de tous, sans que personne ne sache vraiment qui elle était.

"J'en... ai marre que tu me rabaisse!" Cria Milo à Masque de Mort en reprenant son courage.

Elle tremblait, elle faisait un gros effort sur elle même pour l'affronter, lui qui l'intimidait. Mais elle serait à la hauteur, elle le devait. Le fuir ne la ferait pas avancer.

"Milo! S'exclama Aiolia plein de joie, heureux de la voir combative.  
-Ha ha ha ha. Se moqua Masque de Mort. Que vas tu..."

D'un mouvement rapide et instinctif, Milo arriva en face de Masque de Mort, et lui mit un coup dans le ventre. Un coup de poing rapide, précis, qui se concentra en un seul point fixe. Il se plia en avant sous le coup, surprit. Et il n'était pas le seul, Aiolia l'était tout autant que Milo elle même.

Les railleries dont Masque de Mort faisait preuve à son égard l'avait complètement braqué. Ses propres difficultés dans son apprentissage avait été doublé à cause de lui, et elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Camus avait réussi à lui faire retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu

"T'as... Pas le droit de te moquer de moi parce que j'ai plus de mal. Je serais moi aussi un chevalier d'or, tu verra!  
-Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais.  
-Tu plaisantais?! S'écria Aiolia. Tu te moquais tout le temps de Milo!  
-Oui bon... Une erreur de jugement. Je recommencerais plus, promis.  
-T'as plutôt intérêt, où on te refait le portrait!" Hurla Aiolia.

Masque de mort le laissa tranquille et parti, cette fois c'était lui qui était intimidé, ces gosses, plus jeune et plus petit que lui leur avait tenue tête. Milo se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour le remercier. Ils sautèrent sur place en rigolant, fière d'eux. Puis elle alla vers Camus.

"Merci Camus... T'es un véritable ami, t'as encore su me remonter le morale... Promet moi qu'on le restera ami pour toujours. Fit-elle en lui tendant son petit doigt.  
-Pour toujours. Confirma Camus en serrant le petit doigt de Milo avec le sien.  
-Hey! Moi aussi je suis un véritable ami! Lança Aiolia en boudant.  
-Nan toi, t'es mon frère, et ça changera jamais."

* * *

**Fin de la partie I**


	5. Réponses aux reviews

Je créé non pas un chapitre, mais une partie pour les réponses aux reviews dont je ne peux pas répondre directement via le site. Il sera mis à jour à chaque fois que des reviews ne peuvent pas avoir de réponses directes.

* * *

**Talia**, comme je ne peux pas te répondre directement, et je n'aime pas laisser ce genre de commentaire sans réponse, bah j'en profite ;)

Le gender bender de Milo n'est pas une création de moi même pour le bien de cette fic, je ne m'amuse pas avec les gender bender dans les fictions que j'écris. Malgré le fait de faire des shipping non officiel, j'essaye de garder comment est le personnage officiellement.

Et officiellement, Milo a deux genres, homme dans la série de base, et femme dans Legend of Sanctuary (elle est d'ailleurs accessoirement méga baddass). Ce n'est donc pas moi qui a fait de Milo une femme en soit, mais bien les productions officielles. J'ai du coup "sauté sur l'occasion", comme on dit, de pouvoir utiliser un couple hétéro, avec des personnages officiels.  
Pourquoi ce changement? J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi la Toei/Kurumada ont fait cela (enfin j'ai bien ma petit hypothèse, car apparemment Sonia du Scorpion dans Omega était très populaire, une femme Scorpion ça a plut alors voilà), mais c'est bien quelque chose d'officiel, et pas un gender bender fictif que j'ai utilisé pour créer cette fiction.

Je sais que c'était assez "risqué" diront nous, que ça ne plairait pas à la majorité, dans le sens où le Milo Camus est un couple yaoi pas mal apprécié dans le fandom. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne l'ais pas mise en "ship" MiloxCamus, pour ne pas que les lecteurs pensent à du yaoi. En tout cas je n'aurais pas créé cette fiction, si nous n'avions pas eu officiellement un Milo, qui était devenu une Milo.

De plus comme je le disais, cette fic est juste histoire de faire un shipping hétéro sur Camus et Milo, moins "sérieuse" dans sa démarche que la première en cours.  
Le fondement de cette fic, est juste de sortir cette romance, en essayant de mettre un peu de bakcground à cette femme. qui au final n'en a pas.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement. J'en ai profité pour modifier un peu le premier paragraphe de "prévention", pour peut être, être plus claire dans mes intentions.

En tout cas merci pour ton retour o/

* * *

** Portgasd. Anita,** j'espère donc que ces quelques chapitres t'ont plut o/

* * *

**Talia**, oui voilà, ils ont fait un gender bend dans le film, mais pour le coup, le peu qu'on la voit cette femme, elle est vachement classe! Le film est cool en lui même en plus (si tu oublie les 10 dernières minutes _)

* * *

**PortgasD. Anita**, contente que l'histoire te plaise o/ Et ouais Aphrodite il a l'instinct féminin XD Masque de Mort c'est juste par médisance parce que Milo galère un peu. Aphrodite c'est parce que c'est son n-ième sens qui lui dit XD

* * *

**PortgasD. Anita**, ouais Aiolia à 8 ans, c'était un petit voyeur XD Quant à Aphrodite, je n'ai pas prévu de rôle important pour lui, voir aucun en fait, dans ma première version de ce que j'avais écrit, il apparaissait qu'à la fin XD Les prochains chapitre seront vraiment centrés sur Milo et Camus (et accessoirement l'armure du Scorpion personnage important XD)  
Pour Milo, oui je l'ai gardé comme dans Legend of Sanctuary, au début j'ai hésité, parce que pour les armures, faut s'imaginer qu'elles sont comme les origniales l'armure bicolore des gémeaux, vraiment je peux pas (ouais c'est un mélange des deux prods lol) Du coup j'ai un peu hésité, puis je me suis dit que comme je reprenais son genre, je gardais aussi son design qui est plutôt sympa. Et je confirme, Milo est super classe, dans le film elle est baddass!

* * *

**Haruka**, contente que ma fic te plaise o/ A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur des retours, Milo femme c'est pas des masses apprécié dans le fandom lol Et je suis vraiment contente d'en avoir de bon. :)


	6. Part II - Introduction

_**Part II - Introduction**_

* * *

Milo avait passé près de 10 ans chez Aiolia et Aioros, avant de partir dans une maisonnette, pas très loin d'eux, financée par le sanctuaire lors de ses 18 ans. Durant cette période de 10 ans, elle avait avoué son secret à Aiolia quand elle avait commencé à réellement prendre conscience de son corps, et surtout parce qu'il commençait à changer. Prenant leur bains ensemble, il allait forcément le voir, elle lui avait donc dit. Ce jour là Aiolia lui avait aussi fait une révélation:

"Tu sais... Ça fait longtemps que je le sais, tu ne t'es pas très bien cachée au début quand on prenait nos bains ensemble, et j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais une fille. Il te manquait ce petit quelque chose."

Il avait rigolé en disant cela à l'époque. Aiolia ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il savait, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ne voulant rien casser, de peur de la voir se braquer, il avait continué comme si ils étaient deux garçons, en plus, il adorait ça. Pour lui fille ou garçon, cela lui importait peu, tant qu'ils s'amusaient. Il savait que l'affection qu'elle lui portait étaient sincère, elle mentait sur son genre, mais pas sur le reste.

Cependant, malgré ça, ils n'avaient pas cesser immédiatement ces moments tous les deux, ils prenaient juste soin de chacun avoir une serviette autour de la taille. Aioros était d'ailleurs souvent suspicieux, mais c'était vite rendu compte qu'ils ne se voyaient pas comme homme et femme, mais comme deux personnes de la même famille, et dont leur affection surpassait leur genre.

Chacun connaissait tous les secrets de l'autre, sans même avoir à attendre qu'il le lui dise. Ils lisaient en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, et leur sentiments n'avaient jamais changé. Une amitié fraternelle pure et forte, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais pu s'ébrécher, malgré les quelques prises de têtes qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Des situations où l'un comme l'autre souffrait, et dans ces cas là, Milo se confiait à Camus.

Camus qui était sa seconde relation la plus importante. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, si bien qu'Aiolia en était parfois jaloux. Aiolia qui était d'un tempérament vif et joueur, à l'inverse d'un Camus plus calme et posé. Et souvent, Milo préférait la compagnie de Camus, qu'elle trouvait presque apaisante. Leur sujet de discussion favori était la littérature, là dessus l'un comme l'autre était devenu incollable, et toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce que l'un aimait, l'autre l'aimait. C'était leur plus gros point commun, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux, eux seuls. Les autres chevaliers savaient jamais les arrêter quand ils discutaient littérature, et avaient même tendance à partir en douce blasés. Camus habituellement peu éloquent, trouvait toujours quoi dire là dessus. Leur passion commune, était ce qui les avait grandement rapproché, au point que l'un pouvait finir les phrase de l'autre, sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre avait pensé et dirait. Chose qu'Aphrodite ne manquait pas de faire remarquer de manière assez ironique par un:

"C'est mignon, vous finissiez vos phrases, vous feriez un parfait petit couple.  
-Tu sais que j'aime les femmes. Fit remarquer Camus de manière froide et sans aucun sentiment, comme il en avait l'habitude.  
-Oui c'est bien ce que je dis." A chaque fois il rigolait quand il disait ça, fixant Milo droit dans les yeux qui n'avait absolument rien à lui rétorquer.

Aphrodite n'en démordait jamais, pour lui Milo était une femme, et ce à raison. Jamais Milo n'avait voulu lui dire officiellement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait le premier à aller le dire à tout le sanctuaire, et qu'ainsi elle décevrait tout ceux à qui elle a menti pendant 10 ans. Aiolia ne lui en avait pas voulu, car ils étaient très liés, mais tout ceux avec qui elle s'entendait bien et qu'avait un peu d'estime pour elle, ils seraient déçu, elle en était convaincue. Elle avait voulu être cet homme, elle le serait jusqu'au bout. Ce qui commençait à lui poser quelque peu problème dans sa relation avec Camus.

Outre leur passion commune, Camus se montrait aussi souvent présent pour elle, pour l'aider, la soutenir, pour sa personne. Si ils passaient du temps ensemble, c'est aussi parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et avaient un bon feeling. Milo comptait beaucoup sur Camus qui l'épaulait souvent, ce qui n'était pas à sens unique. Bien sûre Aiolia était toujours là pour elle, mais Camus avait une façon différente de l'aider, et elle appréciait. A chaque fois qu'elle échouait à un entraînement, il la forçait à reprendre du poil de la bête pour qu'elle continue, se surpasse. Comme il lui disait:

"Ta force vient de ta motivation, motive toi à vouloir réussir. Ne soit pas un lâche."

Dès qu'elle commençait à flancher, il la repoussait vers le haut. De manière dure, certes, mais ça marchait. C'était dans ces moments là que Milo savait que Camus renfermait autre chose qu'un cœur de glace en lui. Contrairement à ce que tous les autres pensaient et ce qu'il cherchait à montrer. Si il l'aidait, c'était de bon cœur, par amitié. Elle aimait beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité, autant que sa franchise. Leur lien était fort, mais surtout différent de celui qu'elle avait avec Aiolia, Milo n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir la véritable nature de ce lien. Une forte amitié oui, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la limite.

A cause d'une chose, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec Aiolia, mais qu'elle avait avec Camus: l'attirance physique. Milo trouvait que Camus était un beau jeune homme, très attirant, et que cette froideur apparente lui donnait du charme. Quand elle était avec lui, elle comprenait ce que représentait la différence de leur genre. Cependant elle faisait tout pour aller contre, oui rester un homme à ses yeux. C'était tellement plus simple pour elle, ça lui permettait de refouler cette attirance. Mais parfois il ne l'aidait pas, surtout quand elle avait l'impression que Camus l'observait, comme si il cherchait quelque chose la concernant. Quand Milo lui demandait pourquoi il la fixait, il répondait simplement:

"Rien, je pensais."

Une réponse qui était des plus vaste possible. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment qu'il recherchait quelque chose en la fixant ainsi, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Quand elle tombait sur son regard, elle avait du mal à y rester de marbre. En le voyant, elle savait ce que ça représentait d'être une femme à côté d'un homme. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas aller à cette attirance, qui s'amenuiserait avec le temps, car si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle refusait de décevoir, c'était bien lui, et elle ne comptait pas lui dire être une femme.

Milo avait eu une certaine chance en grandissant, ses attributs de femme n'était pas des plus prononcés, elle arrivait à se cacher facilement, et garder l'illusion auprès des autres. En plus d'aplatir sa poitrine avec un bandage serré ; ce qui ne lui faisait pas du bien ; elle portait aussi des vêtements très ample, et malgré ses cheveux mi-long, la supercherie semblait réussie à ses yeux. Après tout, ils avaient quasiment tous les cheveux long, alors de ce côté là elle craignait rien comme réflexion. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas un homme. Ou tout du moins, presque personne. Aphrodite depuis le début lui disait qu'elle sentait la femme. Chose que Milo trouvait plutôt ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui était plus efféminé qu'elle. Mais Aphrodite était très persistant et ne démordait jamais de son idée. Milo avait fait en sorte de prendre un timbre de voix moins féminin, ce qui en fin de journée lui faisait souvent mal à la gorge. Sauf qu'Aphrodite ne s'y faisant pas prendre disait toujours:

"Tient, ta voix n'a pas encore réussi à muer. Pas très surprenant. C'est quand la puberté?"

Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre? Elle avait bien eu sa période de puberté, mais pas de la même façon qu'eux, pas aux mêmes endroits, et Aphrodite le savait pertinemment.

Durant ces 10 ans, rien avait changé pour Milo, son secret restait encore bien gardé par les seuls personnes qui étaient au courant. Shion -le Grand Pope-, Saga, Aioros et Aiolia. Mais cela allait bien vite évoluer.

* * *

_Je le précise à la fin de ce chapitre. Les reviews auquel je ne peux répondre directement, auront leur réponse dans la partie "Réponses au reviews" que je mettrais à jour régulièrement._


	7. Part II - Chapitre 1 - Meilleurs Amis

_**Part II - Chapitre 1 - Meilleurs Amis**_

* * *

La formation de Milo pour devenir chevalier était finie, elle avait apprit de ses maîtres tout ce qu'elle devait savoir au niveau des bases. Ses propres techniques, c'était par instinct qu'elles lui étaient venu. Son Scarlet Needle comme elle l'avait appelé était son attaque la plus rapide. Une attaque particuliètement douloureuse dont elle était plutôt fière. Cependant, si sa formation était finie, elle n'était toujours pas chevalier, et c'était bien la seule à ne toujours pas l'être.

Son armure la rejettait, et l'attaquait. A chaque tentative c'était la même chose, elle devait se montrer rapide pour éviter les piqûres du Scorpion qui étaient mortelles. Ce n'était pourtant pas la motivation à le devenir qui lui manquait. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, devenir chevalier. Cette motivation qui s'était renforcée lorsqu'elle avait recontré Athéna.

Milo l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, elle avait quatre ans de moins qu'elle, et pourtant se révélait très responsable, elle avait pleinement conscience du rôle qu'elle avait dans ce sanctuaire, et les responsabilités que ça impliquait. Son cosmos l'avait tout de suite atteint, tant de bonté et de chaleur, Milo voulait la protéger, tout comme ses confrères. Les seules personnes que voyait Athéna était Saga et Aioros, comme elle était relativement jeune pour le rôle qui lui était confié, ils étaient là pour l'épauler, ainsi que le Grand Pope.

Athéna avait dix de ses chevalier d'or, gardant les maisons qui leur étaient attribuées. Seules les maisons de la Balance et du Scorpion étaient vide. Personne n'avait vu le chevalier de la balance, personne ne savait qui il était. Sauf Shion. Le Grand Pope leur avait toujours dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de cela, que le porteur de cette armure était digne de confiance. Personne n'avait remit en cause ses dires.

Milo était en promenade autour du sanctuaire, elle avait encore échoué, et cela la frustrait énormément. Fatiguée, sale, et quelque peu démotivée, elle avait préféré se stopper pour la journée. Elle s'assit sur le reste d'une colonne de temple, pensive. Elle essayait de savoir ce qui la bloquait, mais ne trouvait pas. Le cosmos de Camus s'approchant d'elle la tira de ses pensées.

"Salut Camus. Lança-t-elle.  
-Tu n'a toujours pas réussi. Remarqua-t-il.  
-Ouais, comme tu peux le voir... J'en ai marre! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?! Vous avez tous réussi, tous sans exception! Même cette orgueilleux sur pattes de Masque de Mort! Pourquoi pas moi?! Des fois j'aimerais...  
-Abandoner. Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas. Oublie ta colère et ta frustration, tu n'en sera que plus sensé. La coupa Camus en s'asseyant sur le sol au pied du reste de la colonne.  
-Tu as raison... Comme à chaque fois. Fit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Même des chevaliers d'or expérimentés comme Saga et Aioros n'ont pas su m'aider à cerner le problème. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Elle ne veux pas de moi.  
-Si elle veut de toi, tout le monde au sanctuaire l'a senti. Mais il lui manque quelque chose.  
-On parle de la psychologie d'une armure, ha ha... Rigola-t-elle ironiquement. Il est évident qu'elle me rejette. C'est injuste, pourquoi je dois encore me retrouver à être la personne la plus en difficulté dans son apprentissage. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?  
-Je pense que quoi que je te dise, tu ne m'écoutera pas, tu es trop frustré.  
-Excuse moi Camus. Fit-elle en baissant la tête.  
-La frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'on désire, je connais ça en quelque sorte.  
-Comment t'arrive à en garder ton sang froid?  
-Parce que je suis différent de toi.  
-Bah j'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi.  
-Pas moi, je te préfère comme tu es."

Cette phrase, les pensées de Milo se bloquèrent dessus. Elle était persuadée d'y déceler une sorte de sous entendu quelconque... qu'elle décida de balayer en déclarant:

"C'est un peu bizarre de dire ça entre gars.  
-Tu trouves? Peut être..."

Elle avait encore une fois affaire au Camus évasif dans ses dires. Chose qui arrivait de manière beaucoup plus fréquente ces derniers jours. Lui qui habituellement allait toujours droit au but, cela la surprenait.

Ils discutèrent quelques heures, puis au moment où la nuit tomba, Milo rentra chez elle, raccompagnée par Camus. Ils aperçurent Aiolia qui attendait devant la porte. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il la vit arriver. Il avait quelque chose à lui raconter, il avait du mal à tenir en place, et son sourire le trahissait. Milo savait déjà de quoi il allait lui parler. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à sa hauteur, Camus déclara:

"Bon je te laisse, bonne soirée.  
-Quoi déjà? Tu pars comme ça?"

Mais Camus ne répondit que d'un signe de main en s'en allant. Milo était surprise, ce n'était pas dans son comportement habituel de partir ainsi, presque sans rien dire, et encore moins sans saluer l'un de ses confrères. Quelque chose devait le tracasser, Milo en était sûre et comptait bien lui demander le lendemain. Une fois à la hauteur d'Aiolia, celui ci lui dit:

"Il a quelque chose contre moi en ce moment Camus?  
-J'en sais rien, il m'a à peine salué en partant. Il est bizarre ces derniers temps...  
-Ouais bah si il a un truc contre moi, il a qu'à venir me le dire! On va régler ça entre homme!  
-Mais non Aiolia, ne dis pas ça. Tu dois t'imaginer des choses, puis j'aimerais pas vous voir vous battre l'un contre l'autre. Déclara Milo.  
-C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui me snob là!  
-Fais pas le gamin Aiolia.  
-Toute façon ça durerait 1000 jours cette affaire, franchement pas envie d'affronter l'inexpressif pendant tout ce temps!"

Milo n'aimait pas quand Aiolia surnommait Camus ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis 1000 jours, cette légende qui voulait qu'un combat entre deux chevalier d'or dure autant de temps, Milo avait du mal à y croire. Cependant une choses était sûre, elle refusait de les voir s'affronter l'un l'autre. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à eux pour les voir se blesser mutuellement, elle en souffrirait elle aussi. Voir les deux personnes auquelles elle tenait le plus se battre, non jamais, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. En plus ils défendaient tous la même cause, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se battre entre eux.

"Bon, rentre et dis moi ce que tu as à me dire." Lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ouvrant la porte, Milo fit entrer son frère chez elle. Puis elle alla préparer un peu de thé, de la cuisine elle déclara:

"Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à propos de Marine?"

En général quand Aiolia était aussi joyeux, qu'il ne tenait plus en place, c'est qu'il avait vu Marine. Milo le connaissait trop bien, et savait que c'était ça, ce qu'Aiolia confirma immédiatement.

"Et donc, ça y est, tu lui as parlé de tes sentiments?  
-T'es folle! Je peux pas faire ça. Puis tu sais il y a cette règle du masque, comme elle ne m'a jamais montré son visage, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi... Se lamenta-t-il.  
-Bah si c'est pas de l'amour, vaut mieux pas que tu vois son visage. Rigola Milo.  
-C'est pas drôle! S'écria Aiolia vexé.  
-Ça va, je plaisantais. Et donc dis moi tout."

Elle posa les deux tasses de café sur la table, puis Aiolia se mit à raconter.

"Tu sais, elle entraînait son disciple Seiya puis à un moment par caprice, il s'est enfuit.  
-Comme d'habitude.  
-Du coup on l'a cherché partout ensemble. Puis aujourd'hui, elle m'a beaucoup plus parlé d'elle, elle s'est complètement ouverte à moi, j'ai vraiment senti une connexion entre nous deux. Ce qui a...  
-Renforcé tes sentiments. Finit Milo.  
-Oui, tu sais elle est vraiment très gentille, et sensible. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour son disciple, même si il n'est pas très obéissant. Puis c'est une puissante chevalier d'argent. J'aimerais tellement voir son visage, qui doit être aussi beau que je l'imagine. Et sa voix elle est..."

Milo écoutait l'éloge que faisait Aiolia de Marine, elle en était presque habituée maintenant. Cela faisait un certain temps que le chevalier du Lion s'était éprit par la femme chevalier de l'Aigle. Et ce qu'elle savait de Marine, c'est qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à Aiolia. Le peu qu'elle avait discuté avec elle, elle lui avait dit qu'avec la règle du masque, elle ne voulait pas prendre de décision hâtive, et voulait se dévoiler quand elle serait sûre d'être amoureuse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de leur discussion. Pour Aiolia non plus à vrai dire, il était intéressé, mais pas encore amoureux à ce moment là. Cette réaction de Marine, Milo trouvait ça quelque part très noble. Depuis, Aiolia et Marine avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble car Aiolia supervisait l'entraînement de Seiya, par conséquent ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Dans le sanctuaire, la rumeur commençait déjà à circuler à leur sujet, ce dont Aiolia ne semblait pas au courant.

Milo était assez envieuse. Voir Aiolia parler ainsi de Marine la touchait, car elle savait la profondeur des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Elle le trouvait adorable dans ces situations. Si Aiolia savait être des plus sérieux lors de son devoir de chevalier, dans sa vie privée, il se montrait plus mignon et affectueux. Milo l'enviait, elle enviait Marine d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime ainsi. Quelqu'un qui l'aime amoureusement en temps que femme, Milo se disait que c'était peut être pas si mal. Quand l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se sentirait différente. Cependant, elle redescendait vite sur Terre quand elle se rappelait que c'était impossible, elle ne vivait pas en temps que femme comme elle l'était, mais en temps qu'homme. Baser une relation amoureuse sur ce mensonge, où la vérité éclaterait forcément un jour, elle ne voulait pas.

"Ça doit être bien d'être amoureux. Aimer et être aimer... Soupira t-elle.  
-Bah t'es entourée d'hommes, t'as l'embarras du choix. Plaisanta-t-il.  
-Même avec ça, tu sais que c'est pas possible...  
-Hey c'est ton choix, tu as aussi la possibilité de leur dire la vérité pour être toi même.  
-Non! Je refuse de dire la vérité à Camus!  
-Pourquoi lui directement? Interrogea Aiolia suspicieux.  
-Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami.  
-Ou plutôt qu'il te plait.  
-Oui, bah ça change pas qu'il n'est que mon meilleur ami."

Milo avait bien insisté sur le "que", parce que oui elle trouvait Camus attirant, mais elle pouvait clairement pas dire qu'elle en était amoureuse. C'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour le moment, et avait bien l'intention de voir disparaître cette attirance au fil du temps, pour que ça ne lui pose plus de problème...


End file.
